


Last Friday Night

by Espresso-Patronum (BucketRogers)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Steve Rogers, Coming Out, Getting Together, Heavy Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Steve is an emotional little shit in many ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketRogers/pseuds/Espresso-Patronum
Summary: Steve does not drink and does not party. Until Tony invites him to one of his parties and Steve finally lets go and has fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted my first fic! This was a long fucking road tbh. 
> 
> Huge thanks to [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger) and [Rise](https://riseup-eyesup-wiseup.tumblr.com/) for beta reading and giving me plenty of encouragement!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Steve was usually much better at focusing in class, he really was. He’d managed to get through his first year without failing a class, and he wasn’t planning on failing this one, but fuck, it was hard to hear a boring professor standing at a podium and droning on about mortgage rates and how they affect the economy. He just didn’t care. So, it was much easier to get distracted when the door to the classroom slammed open almost 20 minutes after class had started.

In strolled Tony Stark, looking like he absolutely did not care. The professor didn’t even try to reprimand him, just sighed and turned back to his lecture notes. Steve watched as Tony walked down the aisle. Despite the sea of empty desks, he locked onto Steve and grinned before coming over, plopping down next to him.

Steve turned away from him purposefully, pretending to take notes until the overwhelming scent of an energy drink hit his nose. He scowled and spared a glance at Tony, who had taken out an energy drink and was pouring it into a thermos that was already filled with coffee. He scoffed a bit and shook his head.

“You know, you can overdose on caffeine, Stark.”

He just grinned. “At least I’m fully awake, Cap. I do what I can to get through this class. Professor Zam is the worst.”

Steve huffed, frustrated. “Do you have to call me that? It doesn’t even make any sense.”

“Sure, it does. You’re uptight and pissy all the time. Like a captain in the military. And anyways, everyone gets a nickname. Clint is Legolas, Scott’s got Tic-Tac. Shit, even Professor Zam got one. He’s Professor Binns.” He smirked even more, if that was even possible.

Steve just sighed, trying to ignore him. Despite them having completely different majors, they somehow had a bunch of mutual friends, so he saw him everywhere. One time, the man even walked into Steve’s dorm room at midnight, raving about an experiment to Steve’s roommate, Bucky. Steve wanted nothing to do with Tony Stark, but he seemed to be stuck with him.

Thankfully, Tony got distracted by something on his phone, so he left Steve alone for the remainder of class. At the end, Steve grabbed his bag and was turning around to leave when Tony stepped right into his space. Steve inhaled and bit his lip, looking down at the shorter man. Somehow, even though he was smaller, the brunette exuded so much confidence that he felt trapped against his desk. Of course, Tony picked up on all of that just looking at him, and he began to grin more.

“I’m having a party tonight, Rogers. You should come. I should warn you, though, there will be booze. Wouldn’t want our good, pure, captain to be surprised by alcohol.” He winked and pulled away then, ‘accidentally’ brushing a hand across Steve’s hip as he walked away. Steve was left staring and, frankly, a little breathless. It was just because of how forward Tony was, though. Nobody is normally that intense with somebody, and Tony just flirts with everyone. Just because it made Steve a little nervous, made his heart beat faster, didn’t mean that it meant anything.

He was not attracted to Tony Stark. Not at all. Nope.

\----

He debated whether he was going to actually go, pacing in his room for so long that Bucky started to get annoyed.

“Stevie, what is the big deal here? It’s seriously just a party.” Bucky was sipping at an inconspicuous thermos, that could have very well contained coffee or water, but Steve knew it held beer.

“But Buck, it’s a Stark party! Lord knows what insanity is gonna be there! I mean, alcohol is inevitable, but fuck, there’s stories of strippers and drugs at his parties!”

Bucky sighed and just rolled over in his bed, facing away from Steve and grabbing his phone. “Then just don’t go, Steve, you never do anyways.”

Steve actually whined a little. “But this is different, Buck… He personally invited me this time. Isn’t it rude if I don’t go?”

“How? You have zero obligation to go to some party that you probably won’t enjoy anyway. Parties really aren’t your scene…”

He frowned a little then. “What’s that supposed to mean, Buck?”

“Stevie, I…you know I love ya, Stevie, but you’re…Tony calls you ‘Captain’ for a reason. You’re kinda a stick in the mud. You never have fun, and you get so grouchy when other people are having fun. Stark’s just trying to get you out of your comfort zone, get you to try something new…I would really consider humoring him.” He sighed and got up from bed.

Steve pouted. “That’s…that’s not true, I have fun! Just last week, I went out to the bar with you and Sam!”

“Yeah, you were our designated driver cause you refuse to get drunk! Come on, Rogers, just accept it. You're sorta boring.” He pulled on his leather jacket. “I'm going to the party, and I really think you should come, Steve. It might actually be fun.”

He hesitated, watching Bucky for a second before relenting and going to the closet. “I'll come, just let me get dressed.”

\----

How did he even get here? Only 2 hours ago, he was whining about just the idea of going to the party. Now, he was sitting in the most ridiculous mansion, nursing his second beer of the night and regretting all of his decisions. Bucky and Sam had disappeared into some back room to get high and play video games, Clint was at the karaoke machine, singing terribly, but everyone seemed to love it. Natasha had ended up manning the bar, pouring weird cocktails with names that made Steve blush. And Tony? Well, he was being Tony.

Steve had seen Tony make out with at least 3 different girls in the last 20 minutes, and each time, Steve had an itch to pull out a sketch pad and pencils. It was the lines of Tony’s jaw, the shape of the man’s face in general, that had Steve desperate to draw. Tony was just beautiful, and it wasn’t fair at all. Frowning, Steve drained the last of his beer and sat there, debating getting another. Before he could make the decision, however, the cup was knocked out of his hand and he had a drunk (and possibly high) Tony laying across his lap.

“Captain Crunch! I can't believe you actually came! Have you made out with anyone yet? I know some girls, they'd probably be down to give a virgin a chance!” He grinned wickedly, despite Steve's glare.

“Get off of me, Stark, I need to go get a beer.”

“Oh my god, you drink?! That's insane! Captain Purity actually drinks! Oh, dude, have you ever had hard cider? Hold on, stay here, I'll go get you one!” Tony rolled off of Steve's lap before making his way into the kitchen. He soon came back with two cups and sat down next to Steve.

“Hard cider? Is it like apple cider?”

“Yeah, but with booze.” He grinned and handed over one of the cups. “So, how are you enjoying the party so far?”

He sighed as he sipped at it, then paused. “Oh wow, that’s actually pretty good. I’m, uh, I don’t know.” He looked down. “Am I really boring to be around?” He hesitated before looking up at Tony, who was watching him intently.

“Steve, it’s not that you’re boring. You just have a tendency to shut down everyone else’s fun, even though you probably don’t mean to. You get so focused on everything that matters, you know, the classes and your career, and that’s great, fuck, dude, I admire that so much about you. But sometimes, it’s good to just chill and hang out, and that never happens with you. You’re not gonna fall apart if you have fun every now and then.”

Steve frowned down at his drink, unsure how to respond to that. “I can have fun, Tony, and I want to, really…I just feel like I have to be in control and responsible at all times.” He sipped at the cider again, avoiding meeting Tony’s eyes.

Tony sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Steve, you really wanna just have a fun time tonight?”

Steve nodded quietly, still looking down at his drink.

“Then, come on and finish your drink already.” He smirked and stood up. “I’m gonna get you wasted, Rogers.”

\---

Getting wasted didn’t take long. Over the next hour, Tony brought him a ridiculous amount of drinks. At first, it wasn’t too crazy, just weird mixes of bourbon and whiskey with fruity flavors, all surprisingly delicious. But then, he brought over something red with a blackberry on top. Steve only hesitated for about five seconds before he relented and grabbed it, downing it. Tony started laughing, and Steve didn’t quite know what was funny, but he started laughing too, until they were leaning against each other, giggling.

That began the spiral of cocktails. The first one had been some tequila drink called a Black Widow. Then there was something pink he called a Mockingbird, then a strawberry margarita, and after that, Steve sorta stopped paying attention.

Then, Tony brought out a tray of shots, and that was really Steve’s undoing. Not even asking, he grabbed a glass off the tray, not noticing Tony’s giggles as he grabbed the matching glass and set the tray down. He downed it, but immediately started coughing and cursing.

“Fuck, Tony, what the hell was in that one?” He vaguely registered how slurred he sounded, but didn’t really notice.

Tony managed to blurt out ‘Tabasco hot sauce’ before he doubled over laughing while Steve just whined, tossing the plastic shot glass at his head.

“You’re a fucking ass, you know that?” He whined and flopped back on the couch. Tony giggled and came over.

“Come on, Steve, just…just a few more drinks?” He grinned up at him. “I promise, the rest are actually really tasty.”

Steve just rolled his eyes and sat up, examining the tray of shots. “What next?”

Tony grinned and grabbed one that had three layers of liquid. “A B-52. Irish liqueur for my Irish boy…” He giggled happily.

Steve chuckled and grabbed the shot, downing it quickly. He practically moaned and relaxed back into the cushions. “Fuck, that’s good, dude…”

“Hmm, Stevie, don’t moan like that, you’ll give me ideas…” Tony grinned as he leaned back across Steve’s lap, who was completely oblivious. He lazily reached over to the tray, considering the options before smirking and grabbing two shots.

“Come on, Steve, sit up.” He sat up, moving to sit next to him on the couch. Once the blonde was sitting, matching his position, he held out the glass. “This is called a blow job. Don’t drink it quite yet. There’s a special way to drink this one.”

“Okay…” He chuckled. “What do I need to do?”

“So, you’re gonna put the glass in between your legs by your crotch. I have to lean over and, without my hands, get the glass in my mouth and swallow the drink.” He smirked even more. “You down?”

Steve was blushing red, but he nodded and did as Tony said. With a wink, the brunette brought his arms behind his back so they weren’t in the way, then leaned over. He easily got it into his mouth, but he lingered, enjoying how nervous and giggly Steve was getting with Tony’s mouth this close to his dick. After a few seconds of teasing tension, he pulled away and leaned back, swallowing down the liquid and spitting the cup out. He grinned triumphantly as the partygoers around them cheered a bit. They had a small crowd watching them at this point.

Steve bit his lip before nodding resolutely. “Alright, my turn.” At Tony’s surprised look, he smirked a bit. “I did say I was gonna have fun tonight Stark. Now get that shot by your dick, already.”

\----

Steve whined when he woke up in the morning. His head was throbbing, and the sun streaming in the window was not helping. He groaned and rolled over, intending to hide his head in the pillow, but he stopped when he rolled into another person. He froze, not daring to open his eyes for fear of what he might see.

He tensed up when he felt the other person moving around. Once the stranger had gotten out of the bed, Steve dared to open an eye. His eyes widened when he saw Tony standing by the bed in just his boxers. He couldn’t stop the ‘oh, fuck’ that slipped out of his mouth. Immediately, he jumped out of the bed, panicking as he tried to find his clothes. He didn’t even notice Tony speaking until the brunette had grabbed his arms and forced him to look at him.

“Stevie, hey, slow down,” Tony grabbed Steve tighter, trying to get him to slow down. “Why are you so panicked, all of a sudden?”

“Are you insane, Tony, are you freaking oblivious or something? The last thing I remember is you bringing me a drink, and now I’ve woken up in bed with you! You’re only wearing boxers, and I can’t find my shirt, of course I’m panicking a little!”

Tony recoiled a little, his grip on Steve’s biceps loosening but not completely letting go. “Steve, you don’t…you don’t think I would have fucked you last night, do you? I mean, you’re hot as hell, but you were also completely wasted, I would have never attempted anything like that…” He frowned a bit.

Steve sighed. “No, Tony, nothing like that, I just…I don’t remember anything, and suddenly we’re half naked in bed together, it’s the natural assumption to make, I think…fuck, how drunk did I get last night?”

Tony smiled a bit. “Very. Come on, you need some Gatorade and aspirin, I’m sure.” He patted Steve’s shoulder before walking out. Steve hesitated before following him.

When he got into the kitchen, Tony had set a Gatorade and a bottle of aspirin on the counter, and he was already working on a pot of coffee. Steve looked around at the room, amazed by how seriously trashed it was.

“Tony, I…I really hope I’m wrong, but I vaguely remember dancing on this counter…” The grin on Tony’s face was answer enough, and he groaned in response. “Fuck...this is insane…”

“You should drink more, Rogers. You’re really fun when you’re drunk.” He smirked. “You ended up giving me a lap dance to AC/DC, dude. It was amazing.” He chuckled while Steve just groaned, looking away.

“This is mortifying. I never drink, and then the one night I let go and try to have fun, I go completely overboard…”

“Are you kidding me, Steve? Last night was awesome! You were having fun for once, you were happy. You even made out with a girl… no, wait, multiple girls.” He laughed a bit. “You have no need to be embarrassed. Nobody who was around you last night would ever make fun of you or judge you for last night, so there’s no reason for you to be judging yourself.”

He sighed and didn’t respond, opting to instead down a couple aspirin to help with the headache. He chugged down half of the Gatorade and then set it down as Tony set a cup of coffee in front of him.

“I’m not sure how you take it, but there’s creamer, flavorings, and milk in the fridge.” Tony smiled a little.

“Black is fine, thanks.” He sipped at it for a while, quietly. “So, what all happened last night?”

Tony started to grin a bit more. “You really wanna know, eh? Alright.” He leaned against the counter, facing Steve. “So, for a while, we just drank. I brought you ridiculous cocktails and you drank them. Then I brought out shots. The first one you grabbed had tabasco in it, that was fucking hilarious.” He smirked at the glare on Steve’s face. “Seriously, it was amazing. Oh, and then you had a blow job, that was amazing.”

Steve spluttered, spitting out a bit of coffee onto the countertop. “What do you mean, I had a blow job? What the fuck, Tony?!”

“It’s a shot, Steve, relax,” He laughed happily and took a sip of his coffee. “It did involve my mouth very close to your dick, and then vice versa. And after that is when you got very flirty, pretty handsy too. You shouted out ‘Let’s get wasted!’ and grabbed the nearest girl and started making out with her, everyone loved that. You got up and sang karaoke with Clint, and don’t think I didn’t record that.” He grinned wickedly while Steve groaned.

“What did I even sing?” He looked up at Tony warily, almost like he didn’t want to know.

Tony smirked. “‘Pour Some Sugar on Me,’ Def Leppard. Didn’t seem like something you would know, even drunk, but damn, you got up there with Clint and the two of you basically dry-humped while singing it.”

Steve groaned again. “Oh, fuck, that’s mortifying. I’m gonna be apologizing to Clint for eternity…”

“I don’t think you will, he really seemed to enjoy it.” Tony smirked and finished his coffee before moving to sit fully on the counter. Steve would be a liar if he said he didn’t want to pose Tony right there and start drawing. The sun from the window behind him was at the perfect angle. “Anyways, you seemed to be really into dancing at that point in the night, so after another shot of tequila, you got the DJ to play AC/DC, I think it was ‘You Shook Me All Night Long.’ And then, you sorta did a strip tease. Everyone was cheering and watching, but you were like honed in on me, it was amazing. At one point you were thrusting your crotch in my face pretty insistently. It was awesome.” He sighed happily, enjoying the pure embarrassment on Steve’s face.

“Oh, god, is that why I don’t have shirt on?”

“Oh, no, that was something completely different. Not long after the strip tease, someone suggested that we do body shots, I think it was Clint.” He paused, thinking for a second, before he smirked. “No, it was definitely Clint, and he specifically suggested me doing body shots off of you. In your eagerness, you completely tore your shirt off before laying down on the counter.”

Steve whined. “Please tell me that getting half naked in public was the end of my drunken idiocy.”

“Dear Stevie, not even close. I’ll spare you the rest though, I think hearing it might be too much for you.” He chuckled happily.

Steve sighed. “Well, I...I did have fun last night, Tony, so thank you.” He smiled a little.

“No problem Steve, it was my pleasure. Just promise me you won’t go right back to being a stick in the mud?”

He chuckled a bit. “No promise, but I’ll try.” He got up then. “I guess I should go get Bucky, get him back to our dorm. Would you like any help cleaning all this up? I get the feeling I’m a major reason that your place is so trashed right now.”

Tony just waved a hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. I built cleaning bots for a reason, they’ll take care of it. Barnes is back down the hall, second door on the left.” He patted his shoulder gently. “I’ll see you in Econ then?”

“Yeah, definitely.” He smiled and went down to the room Tony had mentioned. He knocked lightly, then chuckled when he heard cursing and rapid movement. When Bucky opened the door, he was shirtless, a little sweaty and was blushing bright red.

“Stevie, hey! You actually stayed for the whole party, that’s amazing! Hey, listen, so I just need a few more minutes, then I’ll be good to go, so I’ll meet you out on the front lawn, okay? See you then!” Before Steve could respond, Bucky slammed the door closed. Steve sighed and shrugged, not bothering with figuring out what was going on. He was halfway to the front door when Tony came running back over to him.

“Hey, Steve, here,” He shoved a hoodie over to him. “I figured you wouldn’t want to walk home shirtless, so take this. It might be a little small on you, but it should work until you can get home and change.” He smiled brightly up at him, looking strangely nervous.

“Wow, uh, thanks Tony.” Without another thought, he pulled the hoodie over his head. It was a bit small, the fabric a little tighter around his arms and shoulders, but it covered him, which was good enough for now.

Bucky came out of the room then. He was fully dressed now, but he still looked rather flustered. Steve disregarded it, chalking it up to after effects of whatever drug he was doing with Sam last night. The two of them walked out, heading for the subway station nearby.

It wasn’t until he got home and he was folding up Tony’s hoodie to give back to him in class that a small slip of paper fell out of one of the pockets. Curious, Steve picked it up, only to start blushing immediately. On the paper was a phone number, Tony’s specifically, and the words ‘Call me,’ circled by a heart. Steve’s own heart skipped a beat before he rushed to pick up his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony go on a date and end up flirting a bunch more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with how this turned out! Love these two and love writing them so much. I'm sure there could be more to this story, but as of now, this is the end.
> 
> Huge thanks again to [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger) and [Rise](https://riseup-eyesup-wiseup.tumblr.com/) for beta reading and encouragement. I need the praise in order to succeed haha.
> 
> Hope everybody enjoys!

If someone had told Steve yesterday that he would be flirting with Tony Stark by next morning, he would have laughed in their face. Yet, here he was, grinning down at his phone like an idiot at every message from the man, the sound of Bucky’s ridiculous shower singing in the background. 

_T: So, how many dates before we can get funky in my mansion? I’ve got a queen sized bed that gets pretty lonely…_

Steve giggled happily at that, unable to stop his blush.

_S: Depends. How long till you let me draw you?_

He hesitated for a second, debating his next words.

_S: Perhaps in the nude ;)_

The three dots showed up for a little bit before they disappeared, and Steve frowned a little. He was only concerned for a little time before Tony’s name popped up on the screen, the custom ringtone blaring. He quickly answered, eager to hear Tony’s voice.

“Fuck, Steve, you can’t just say shit like that. Now I have to drive to campus with an erection, and I don’t have time to fix this before class!” He whined a little, and Steve actually grinned.

“Damn, Tony, did that actually get you hard? I just asked to draw you.” He chuckled.

“In the nude, Steve! You asked to paint me in the nude! And fuck, my dick is fully on board with that, so now that has to happen at some point. That is gonna happen, right? You weren’t just joking around, cause if you were, that’s cruel, man…” Tony whined again, a lot of shuffling over the phone as he tried to adjust himself.

Steve smirked a little at that. “I would love to do that Tony, I was definitely not joking. Are you gonna be okay? The blue balls isn’t gonna kill you? He chuckled happily.

Tony whined even more. “You’re an ass, you know that? I never would have thought it, but you’re just mean.”

The shower cut off then, and Steve was reminded of his roomate, who would soon be walking out of the bathroom. He cursed quietly. “Shit, Tony, sorry, I...I gotta go, I’m sorry, but I’ll see you in Econ!” He quickly hung up just as the bathroom door opened, revealing Bucky in just a towel.

Somehow, Bucky immediately knew that something was up. “You were talking to someone on the phone and you clearly wanna hide it! There’s only one explanation, you’re flirting with someone!” He grinned excitedly.

“What?! Buck, no, I just- I’m allowed to have private conversations right?!”

“Stevie, you’re my best friend and my roommate, privacy doesn’t exist! Now come on, give me your phone, I wanna know who your new girlfriend is!” He wiggled his eyebrows and went to grab Steve’s phone, but the blonde rolled away, clutching his phone tightly.

“Oh hell no, Bucky, you’re gonna be all...you, if you find out.”

Bucky pouted. “What does that mean?”

“You turn into a freaking mama bear! You figure out who this is, you’ll hunt them down on campus and lecture them about treating me right, or whatever, I ain’t putting him through that!”

Bucky smirked, but paused for a second. “Wait a sec, Stevie, this is a guy?”

Steve tensed up a little and looked down. “I, um...yeah.” He took a deep breath. “Yeah, I think I’m gay, Buck. I mean, I don’t know, I just, there’s a guy and I’ve recently noticed that I find him very attractive.” He was starting to blush then.

Bucky gently rested a hand on Steve’s shoulder, prompting the blonde to actually look up at him. “Stevie, I promise you. Whatever you feel, whatever you are, whether that’s gay, straight, whatever. I’m with you ‘till the end of the line, pal. Ain’t nothing gonna change that.” He smiled and squeezed his shoulder softly.

Steve felt his breath hitch and quickly looked back down, hating that he was about to cry. Bucky immediately pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back gently in an attempt to calm him.

“Hey, just breathe, Stevie, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” He squeezed him gently and smiled a little. “If I’d known you were gay, I could have hooked you up with so many dudes. You know any gay guy within like, a 20 mile radius, would fall to their knees if they knew you were down for the dick.” He grinned a bit then.

Steve chuckled happily and smiled. Sam walked in then, strolling straight past them to Bucky’s bed.

“Hey, guys…” He trailed off as he noticed them sitting in bed together. “Am I interrupting something?”

Bucky nodded slowly. “Yeah, you really are.” He frowned a little.

Sam just grinned though. “Good. Can’t let you guys get too mopey on me, it’s no fun when you are.” He flopped down on Bucky’s bed. “Whenever you’re ready to go, Buck. I’ll just chill and wait.”

Steve looked up at Bucky. “Are you guys going somewhere?”

Bucky suddenly got a little shifty and nervous, but he nodded. “Yeah, uh, we were just gonna get pizza and go study for a little bit. You good on your own for a while?” At Steve’s nod, he got up to get dressed. “Alright, well, text me if you need anything, ‘kay?”

“You got it Buck. Have fun!” Steve simply played with his phone then, feeling extremely awkward until Bucky and Sam went out the door.

\----

Steve couldn’t help but grin a little when he saw Tony walking down the hall. The man was clearly tense and was discretely covering his crotch with a long hoodie. As soon as they made eye contact, Tony bit his lip, slowly looking Steve over before grumbling and hurrying into the bathroom.

Steve smirked and followed him in. “Did me asking to draw you really get you that turned on? That’s sexy as fuck, dude…”

Tony growled and suddenly Steve was pressed against the bathroom wall.  Tony was flushed against his own body, and Steve blushed, grabbing his waist.

“We only have ten minutes before class, Tony. Anyone could walk in, this isn’t a good idea.” He looked at the door nervously, but didn’t push Tony away.

“Come on, just lock it, we’ll be fine.” He reached over and locked the door before he started sucking at Steve’s neck, leaving the taller man speechless.

“Shit, Tony,” he cursed and clenched his waist tighter. “This is fuckin’ insane.” He bit his lip, leaning his head back against the wall.

Tony grinned at that and rubbed up against him, high thigh sliding between Steve’s legs. “You’re hard now, I can feel it. Damn, you’re bigger than I expected.” He groaned and rutted against Steve’s thigh, moaning softly.

“Shit, Tony, stop, I…listen, this is real hot, I just-” He cut himself off and looked away. “Fuck, I’ve never, you know, done anything.” He blushed a little, embarrassed, and Tony immediately backed off.

“Steve, fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t know, but we can wait, if you want, I’m totally fine with that.” He let Steve go, just grabbing his hand.

“It’s okay, Tony. I got excited and I was into it, but I just don’t think I’m ready for that quite yet.” He still felt a little awkward, not meeting Tony’s eyes.

“That’s completely okay, Steve, you don’t have to feel awkward about it.” He smiled and kissed his hand gently. “And don’t feel bad, but I definitely will need a minute in the stall to take care of, well, this.” He vaguely gestured towards his crotch and chuckled.

Steve laughed happily too. “Yeah, no problem.” He smiled and thought for a second before speaking up again. “What do you think about, uh, maybe skipping Econ and going out on, like, a date?”

Tony smiled at that. “I’d love that. Give me 5 minutes?”

Steve nodded and smiled. “You got it. I’ll meet you outside.”

\----

Steve was starting to freak out now. Today was fucking insane. He was sitting in Tony’s car now, and Tony was about to take him on a date, and this was completely fucking insane.

“So, Stevie, what do you do for fun? Cause, I’ve realized, I’ve only ever really talked to you in Econ, when I’m trying my absolute best to annoy you, which, by the way, is really fun.” He grinned. “Plus last night, but considering you don’t remember it, we can say that it doesn’t count.” He smirked and winked.

Steve blushed a little. “I mean, really, I don’t do much. I like to draw, I am an art major, you know? So I spend most of my free time drawing stuff for classes, or just personal work. Sometimes people will commission pieces, that’s the best.” He smiled a little.

“Wait, so you actually sell art? I have to buy some now, I’ll put it up in the mansion.” Tony grinned even more.

“What? No! I mean, you don’t have to do that, really. I’d feel weird about you paying me for art.” He blushed and looked down. “Really, Tony, I’d give you some pieces for free.”

The smile on Tony’s face was radiant. Steve didn’t quite get how, but the man just looked so genuinely happy, and Steve couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Well, I appreciate that, but would you at least let me give you a tip or something? Like reimbursement for the supplies or whatever, is that how buying art works?”

Steve chuckled. “If you really want to, we can figure it out however you want. You just have to let me know what you want me to draw. I’ll do pretty much anything.”

Tony started grinning then, clearly smug about something. “I want you to draw me. Not necessarily in the nude, though I am definitely down for that, but I wanna see what you come up with drawing me.”

“Alright,” he chuckled. “Didn’t think you’d want a picture of you, but that’s fine with me.” He hesitated for a second before continuing. “I’m actually really excited to draw you. You’re, uh, you’re really handsome.” He blushed madly.

“Oh, so you think I’m handsome do you, Rogers?” He smirked, glancing over at Steve but quickly looking back at the road. “You know, I think you’re pretty damn stunning too. Especially your arms. Your biceps are fucking majestic, like seriously, you are a beautiful man.” He glanced over at Steve, whose blush just seemed to fuel Tony’s ego.

Steve gulped and looked away. “You, uh, you really think that?”

“Hell yeah! Dude, seriously, you are hot as fuck. Bucky mentioned you work out a lot, and it shows. I can’t count the number of times I’ve seen guys as straight as a ruler completely rubberneck to ogle you on campus. You, my dear, are the wet dream of anybody even remotely interested in guys, and even quite a few who aren’t.”

Steve chuckled nervously. “That’s…wow, Tony. I never thought people were that into me, but damn.”

“Are you kidding me? Steve, you really should realize how banging your body is. Look in a mirror, like actually look. Regardless of what the other students think about you, you yourself need to see how attractive you are. And be confident about it! You don’t have to be all modest any time someone compliments you. Rock your sex appeal, cause I’m telling ya, you have it.”

Steve was silent after that, completely unsure how to respond, but he thankfully didn’t have to. Tony pulled into the parking lot of some pizza place and, as soon as he parked, caught his eye. They both froze, staring helplessly at each other. After a few seconds, Steve blinked and Tony looked away, but Steve was still watching, unable to keep his eyes off of Tony. All of a sudden he had this surge of want and need for Tony. Before Tony could open the car door, Steve reached over and grabbed Tony’s shirt, pulling Tony closer. He held him tightly, sliding a hand around to cup his face as he leaned in and kissed Tony.

It didn’t last long, and it wasn’t heated, but there was so much passion. When they pulled away, Steve met Tony’s eyes again, and he couldn’t help but giggle a bit looking at Tony’s blown pupils, so happy. He licked his lips, cherishing the taste. Tony tasted like blueberries and coffee, and it was the best feeling ever. “Fuck, that felt good, I’m so glad I did that.” Tony grinned back.

“Come on, let’s head inside. This place has the best pizza.” He pecked Steve’s lips quickly before he got out of the car. As soon as Steve was out as well, he grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently and using it to pull him close.

They walked in together and quickly got a booth. Steve mentally agonized over where he should sit, but ended up settling with sitting across from Tony, where at least he could properly see Tony as they ate.

The date was absolutely wonderful. Something just clicked between them, and the conversation was so easy. Tony made him laugh and smile as much as he made him roll his eyes and blush, and seemed to be having a good time, something which filled Steve with an inexplicable amount of joy.

After they were there for about 20 minutes, during a break of eating instead of talking, Steve happened to look around the restaurant. He paused when he saw what looked like Bucky sitting in a booth in the corner.

“Hey, Tony, doesn’t that look like Bucky over there?” He vaguely gestured in the direction of the booth, watching as Tony turned around to look. The man seemed completely unfazed by the person Steve was now becoming certain was Bucky though.

“Yeah, I guess it is Barnes. He must be on a date with Sam today.”

Steve spit out his drink. “Wait, what? A date with Sam? What are you talking about?” Before Tony could answer, Steve saw what was unmistakably Sam walk back to the booth where Bucky was. Sam then slid in next to him and pulled him close. Steve watched in shock as two of his closest friends, who he basically viewed as brothers, started making out with each other only 15 feet away.

Tony just chuckled though. “You didn’t know, Steve? Come on, certainly you can’t be that oblivious? What do you think they do when they disappear together all the time?”

“I don’t know, I just thought they were hanging out or studying or whatever. Sure, sometimes I thought that they were a little closer to each other than typical guy friends are, but I’m really close with Bucky, so I just figured it didn’t mean anything.” He sighed and looked down at his pizza before suddenly looking back up again.

“Wait a second, how long has this been going on, Tony? Has this been happening under my nose for a long time?”

“God, Rogers, you act like it’s some covert operation.” He chuckled at that. “Operation Bone-without-Steve’s-knowledge has been underway for about five months. It’s been off and on, and it only actually became official about a week ago, but yeah. Barnes and Wilson’s thing has been going on for a good while.”

Steve frowned a little and looked down again. “I’m not mad about it, before you think that, I’m happy for them, It’s just that Bucky is basically my brother. I would think that they would have told me, at the least before they told you.” He felt slightly resentful.

Tony reached over and gently held his hand. “I understand. If it helps, they didn’t actually tell me, I found out on my own. I had suspicions for a while, and then at one party, I ‘accidentally’ barged into the bedroom they were in, found them going at it on the dresser.” He chuckled.

Steve smiled a little. “I’m sorry, I’m being a total bummer now, aren’t I?”

“I mean, you’re not exactly a ball of sunshine, but it’s fine.” He smiled. “I get it, he’s your friend, you wanted him to tell you about it. But hey, now you know, and sure, it’s not ideal, but you can talk to him about it now, right?”

Steve took a breath and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.” He smiled and looked over at Tony, who started to grin.

“Come on, we need to go do something fun.” He smirked and stood up, tossing a few bills on the table.

Steve looked up at him, confused. “What exactly do you have in mind?”

“Well, couple of options. We could go play mini golf, I know a great place outside of town. Oh, or, we could head to my place, I’ve got all the video games.” He chuckled. “We could also, and this is what I think would be wonderful, but obviously, up to you, we could just go to your dorm and hang out for a while. Maybe watch some movies?” He met Steve’s eyes, all of his ego and bravado suddenly replaced with what seemed like nerves and apprehension.

Steve couldn’t help but smile as he stood up, grabbing Tony’s hand a little tighter. “I think that the third option is a wonderful idea.” He gently kissed Tony on the cheek before leading him out of the restaurant.

\----

“Huh. I’ve been in your dorm room plenty of times, I know I have, but something seems different this time.” Tony looked around, almost like he was in awe of the crappiness of the room.

Steve just chuckled. “Yeah, cause every single time you’ve been here before, you’ve been high out of your mind and you’ve shown up in the middle of the night. Things look quite different when you’re coherent.” He grinned a bit as he laid back on his bed.

Tony rolled his eyes before laying down next to him. “Please tell me you have something you do in this room other than draw and sleep. Cause if not, I’m gonna be reduced to just staring at your magnificent ass for the duration of my stay, and I sure wouldn’t mind that, but it might make you uncomfortable, so-”

Steve cut him off with a kiss, holding him tightly. He let it go on longer than the one in the car, sliding his hand into Tony’s hair to keep him there. When he finally pulled away, Tony was breathless and surprised.

“Damn, Stevie, that was, uh, wow.” He chuckled. “You’re really fucking good at that, you know?”

Steve grinned a bit. “Good to know.” He kissed Tony’s head gently. “What movie do you want to watch? I’ve got a whole drawer of them under the desk.” He made his way over to the corner of the room, kneeling down to sort through the movies.

“I don’t know. I mean, the view from here is pretty good.” Tony smirked, winking when Steve glanced back at him.

Steve just smiled, shaking his head. “How about a Rocky movie? I’ve got all of them. I’ve also got a lot of Disney. And there’s every season of Star Trek, but that’s Bucky’s. I’m dedicated to Star Wars. I have all those movies too.” He grinned a bit, fully turning around to face Tony, who was mocking offense.

“I’m disturbed! Star Trek is simply amazing, you can’t seriously like Star Wars better!”

“Are you kidding me? Star Wars is so much more fun to watch, it’s not all scienc-y and specific. It’s just a fun series, with some pretty fucking awesome characters.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say. I stand by my choices. But, we can watch the hellscape that you apparently love.” He grinned a little.

Steve started one of the movies and got back into bed. After hesitating for a moment, he wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulders. Tony smiled at that but didn’t say anything, simply leaning into the touch and resting his head back on Steve’s arm.

Of course, it didn’t take long for Tony to complain about something. “What the hell? Wait, Steve, pause the damn movie. He just referred to a parsec as if it was time!”

Steve just rolled his eyes. “It’s not that big of a deal, Tony, it’s just a movie, right?”

“Yeah, but it’s wrong! Han Solo is supposedly some flight expert, he should know about parsecs!”

“No, but see, he does, and he is referencing distance. See, the Kessel Run is a smuggling route, normally 18 parsecs, but it travels around a black hole cluster, the Maw. Han is boasting about his ship’s speed but also about his ability as a pilot. By flying off the normal route and flying ridiculously close to the black holes, he technically only traveled 12 parsecs, and that sort of flying, around the black holes, is extremely dangerous and requires a lot of skill.” Steve sat back, looking content and smug about his explanation, but Tony wasn’t done.

“No, still, that doesn’t make sense! There is no way he could have flown close enough to black holes to cut down that much distance without being sucked into one! Black holes are some of the most powerful phenomenons in the world, it would be impossible to to actually fly close to them without getting pulled in, especially in that trash ship.”

Steve sat up immediately at that. “I’m sorry, did you just call the Millennium Falcon a trash ship? The Millennium Falcon is the fastest and most powerful ship in the Star Wars universe, it is definitively not trash!”

“Are you kidding me? It is so poorly designed! That thing is a disaster waiting to happen. The shape of it is not at all conducive to air travel, let alone space. In the real world, that thing wouldn’t last more than 20 minutes in flight!”

Steve practically growled then. He couldn’t interject, though, because Tony was on a rant now, talking about aerodynamics and the rules of space. Tony was technically right, but Steve would never admit it. He just stared, pouting almost, as Tony rambled on. He finally decided it was time to end the tangent and grabbed Tony by the shirt. He pulled him in close and kissed him hard. The smallest of whimpers escaped Tony before he relaxed and started kissing back.

Soon, they had shifted, with Steve sat up and leaning against the headboard and Tony in his lap, their mouths still connected. Steve kept a hand in Tony’s hair, ruffling it and using it to pull him tight and close. He only stopped the kiss when he felt himself starting to get hard. He pulled back and grinned down at Tony, who for the second time today, was speechless and breathless, his eyes wide.

Steve smirked a little. “I fucking love kissing you.”

Tony gulped a bit. “Y-yeah, fuck, me too.” He chuckled and smiled a little. “Would you, uh, want to maybe keep doing that for a little? It doesn’t have to end in anything, I just, it’s really fun.” He blushed a little, but Steve just grinned.

“I definitely wanna keep doing this.” Without another word, he leaned in and kissed Tony. This was a bit slower, without as much of the tension and hunger as earlier, but it was still amazing.

After a while of this, they finally settled down. Steve laid back fully, holding Tony close.

“Hey, Tony?” He asked quietly, looking up now.

“Yeah, doll?”

“Could I maybe draw you? Like, now? Not sexy or anything, just you.” He smiled awkwardly. Tony just grinned though.

“Of course, I would love that. Where do you want me to sit?”

“Oh, um, well, maybe just lounge out on the bed like you would normally? Be natural, don’t try and pose. You’re beautiful enough as is.” Steve grinned and grabbed his sketchbook. He got to work quickly, falling into a drawing mindset. He felt a little burst of joy every time he looked up and saw the smile on Tony’s face. He was seriously enjoying making Tony so happy.

And Tony couldn’t have been happier. When he went home, much later that night, with a small sketched picture of him laying out on Steve’s bed, he couldn’t stop smiling. Immediately, he grabbed a spare frame and hung it right above his bed. He also sent a quick text to Steve before he went to bed.

_T: Goodnight, dear. <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr at [stonky-gayngst](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stonky-gayngst) and on Pillowfort at [Espresso-Patronum](https://www.pillowfort.io/Espresso-Patronum)!


End file.
